


How to Train Your Dragon 2 (HTTYD2)

by Ashton210



Series: RWBY STYLE [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: HTTYD But RWBY Characters.Jaune is Hiccup, Sun is Tuffnut, Nora is Ruffnut, John is Stoick (Jaune’s Father (Couldn’t find out if he has a real name)), Ozpin as Goober, Ren is Fishlegs, Cardin is Snotlout, Pyrrha is Astrid.
Series: RWBY STYLE [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530





	1. Chapter 1

EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY

Jaune and Toothless blur past leaving a wake that leads...

EXT. BERK - DAY

To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.

Jaune: (V.O.)This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.

On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!

Jaune: (V.O.)

Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call-

WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by.

Dragons barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.

Jaune: (V.O.) DRAGON RACING!

If there was anything like love at first sight, it happened then.

It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators roar from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea. Ren , now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until... Cardin, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, steal the sheep from them.

Cardin: Oh, I'm sorry, Ren! Did you want that?

Ren: Cardin! That's mine!

Cardin falls back toward Nora and Sun, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, Barf & Belch.

Cardin: Here ya go, babe.

With a chivalrous grin, Cardin tosses the sheep to Nora. She snatchesit with a sneer and a grumble.

Cardin: (CONT'D)Did I tell you that you look amazing today? `Cause you do.

Nora: Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.

Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Sun mocks Cardin with a mugging grin.

Sun: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!

Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Cardin behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Nora drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, John turns to the frenzied crowd.

John: That's nine for the Twins, Pyrrha lags with three, Ren and Cardin trail with NONE!

John eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.

John: (CONT'D) And Jaune is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.

Ozpin: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, John?

WHACK! Cardin, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. Pyrrha, rolls in, astride STORMFLY - and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.

Pyrrha: What are you doing, Cardin?! They're going to win now!

Cardin: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets.

Pyrrha: Nora?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!

Cardin: Only for a few hours!

Back to the racers, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.

Jaune: (V.O.)Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here.

But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?

The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.

Jaune: (V.O.) We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations...

a full service dragon wash...

In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame.

Jaune: (V.O.) Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.

Pyrrha rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.

Back to John, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Ozpin and nods.

John: It's time, Ozpin.

Ozpin: Righty-ho! (aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!

A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.

Pyrrha: The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!

Nora: Come on, Barf!

Sun: Let's go!

Ren: Go, Meatlug!

Ozpin loads the black sheep onto a catapult.

Ozpin: This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!

He pulls the trigger, launching the black sheep into the air.

Pyrrha spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.

Pyrrha: Up, up, up!

In a flash, Ren and Meatlug blur past, nabbing the sheep.

Pyrrha: (CONT'D) No!

Ren: Good job, Meatlug!

Ren tosses his captured prize to Nora.

Ren: (CONT'D) Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!

Nora: Yeah! The Black Sheep!

Cardin sighs, frustrated.

Pyrrha: You guys are fighting for Nora?!

Nora: I'm totally winning!

Ren hovers up next to Nora with a starry-eyed smile.

Ren: We're winning together!

She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Ren into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Cardin, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.

Nora: No one can stop me now!

Sun: Except for me. We're attached, genius!

He GRABS at the sheep. Nora fights back, inciting a tug-of- war.

Sun: (CONT'D) Quit trying to steal all my glory!

And while they're distracted, Pyrrha steers Stormfly toward them, closing in.

John: Get `em, Pyrrha!

Sun/Nora: It's MY glory! No sheep, no glory! You're always ruining EVERYTHING!

Pyrrha leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the black sheep from the Twins' hands.

Pyrrha: Gotcha!

She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand.

Nora: Pyrrha!

Back to John, beside himself. The crowd roars.

John: Well played! Hahaha! (gloating, to the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!

Back to Pyrrha on Stormfly eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as...

Ren suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Pyrrha off-course. She recovers and sees Cardin flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Pyrrha.

Cardin: Uh, excuse me.

Pyrrha: Stormfly!

Cardin hurls his hammer. Pyrrha ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Ren in the face with a clang. The crowd collectively winces.

Pyrrha and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the black sheep into their basket!

John: That's thirteen! Pyrrha takes the game!

The crowd comes unhinged. Pyrrha flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.

Jaune: (V.O.) Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY

A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom.

Tucked into his riding position, Jaune appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.

Jaune: Yeah!

They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Jaune is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.

Jaune: (CONT'D) What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?

Toothless grumbles in protest.

Jaune: (CONT'D)Toothless! It'll be fine.

With a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. Jaune then unhooks himself from the saddle.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Ready?

Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Jaune slides of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummet.

Unfortunately, there seems to be no reaction because they are used to Jaune pulling ridiculous stunts.

Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. Jaune slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping open like wings…and sending him gliding - out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Jaune. The freedom is palpable. Jaune and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of together.

They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again. Impressive as it is, Jaune is gliding at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Jaune, boosting him higher with the expanding heat burst.

Jaune: (CONT'D) This is amazing!

A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation dead ahead.

Jaune: (CONT'D) No longer amazing! Toothless!

Jaune tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed trying to catch Jaune as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Oh, no!

At the last second, Toothless blasts the jagged rocks just ahead of Jaune, then wraps Jaune in his wings as they fly through it.

The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Jaune emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.

Jaune: (CONT'D) That really came out of nowhere.

The blown up sea stack collapses.

Jaune: (CONT'D) We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?

Jaune reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Jaune framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid. He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the new land stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and sea-stacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Looks like we found another one, bud.

Toothless fusses and snorts, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog. Jaune flinches as a pebble whacks him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.

Jaune: (CONT'D)Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on!

Jaune TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?

Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Jaune off of his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a ONE-LEGGED-

Jaune looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below and screams like a little girl.

Jaune: (CONT'D) You're right! You're right! You win! You win! WHAM!

Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Jaune squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Jaune's head.

Jaune: (CONT'D) He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter - URFFF!

Toothless rests his head on Jaune – squeezing the air out of him.

Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Jaune,lapping at his face and covering him in slobber.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Gaaaaagh!

Jaune fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva.

Jaune: (CONT'D) You KNOW that doesn't wash out.

Toothless laughs, pleased with himself. Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Jaune reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book. He unfurls it to reveal an explorers, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons. Jaune peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick. Jaune affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, then whittles a pencil and consults a compass affixed to his forearm.

Jaune: (CONT'D) So what should we name it?

Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.

Jaune: (CONT'D) "Itchy Armpit" it is.

Jaune carefully draws the new island's outline.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows...maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. (BEAT) Wouldn't that be something? (BURDENED) So, whaddya say? Just keep going?

Toothless' ear plates suddenly shoot up. He roars and his call is answered by a familiar screech. Jaune turns to see...


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. SEA STACK/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY

Jaune: `Afternoon m'lady. Where have you been?

Pyrrha dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them.

Pyrrha: Winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been?

Jaune: Avoiding my dad.

Pyrrha: Oh, no. What happened now?

Pyrrha sits beside Jaune, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight.

Jaune: Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop.

I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all's right with the world, and I get...

He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest.

Jaune: (CONT'D) (APING John) ... Son, we need to talk.

Pyrrha smiles and adopts Jaune's sloppy slouch.

Pyrrha: (APING Jaune) Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.

Jaune breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him.

Jaune: Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?

Pyrrha laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way.

Jaune: (CONT'D) A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes... (resuming John's brogue) You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder...

Pyrrha: (continuing her impression OF Jaune) Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too.

Jaune: WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?

Pyrrha: You just did. She laughs, playfully.

Jaune: Okay... just... (holding her arms, mock- STERN) Hold still. It's very serious.

She giggles, trying to hold a straight face.

Jaune: (CONT'D) (resuming John's brogue) You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-

Pyrrha straightens, her face brightening.

Pyrrha: -TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods!

She jumps to her feet, beaming...

Pyrrha: (CONT'D) Jaune, that's amazing!

And socks Jaune in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up. She laughs as Jaune reels it back in, self-consciously.

Jaune: You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!

They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.

Pyrrha helps him up and dusts him off.

Pyrrha: (EXCITED) What did you tell him?

Jaune: I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.

Pyrrha picks up the map, folding it as she paces around him, processing it all.

Pyrrha: Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...

She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Jaune. He nods knowingly, taking the map from her.

Jaune: It's not me, Pyrrha. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.

Pyrrha: I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.

Jaune shakes his head.

Jaune: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But...

He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land.

Jaune: (CONT'D) I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?

"Do you think it would help him if we told him he takes after his mother?" Pag whispered to Kat.

"No spoilers," Kat said firmly at the same volume.

"Who said anything about spoilers? It was an innocent question." huffed Pag.

He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Pyrrha approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks.

Pyrrha: What you're searching for... isn't out there, Jaune.

She places a hand on his chest.

Pyrrha: (CONT'D) It's in here. (BEAT) Maybe you just don't see it yet.

She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off.

Distracted, Jaune eyes the horizon keenly.

Jaune: Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there.

Pyrrha: (EXASPERATED) Jaune...

He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley.

EXT. LAPLAND WOODS/TRAPPER'S FORT - MOMENTS LATER

Jaune and Toothless fly over the fjord, winding deep through undulating crimson and gold forests. Pyrrha and Stormfly catch up as the autumn colors suddenly give way to charred timbers. They fly deeper, through ash and wafting smoke. Ahead, in a sheltered harbor, an explosion of ice stands as an eerie marker of what used to be a TRAPPER'S FORT.

Jaune: Stay close.

They fly through the suspended remains of the buildings, splintered, and frozen in mid-destruction.

Jaune: (CONT'D) What happened here?

It's at once harrowing and puzzling. Toothless spots an enormous DRAGON FOOTPRINT in the muddy shoreline below, leaving him uneasy.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Easy, bud.

As they crest the ice formations, Pyrrha spots a CREW OF MEN at the stern of a moored ship below.

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Eret: (O.S.) Fire!

The men fire a stern-mounted cannon. The projectile unfurls into a NET. Jaune and Toothless dart out of its way.

Jaune: Pyrrha! Look out!

It HITS Stormfly, TANGLING her wings and causing her to spin uncontrolled. Pyrrha struggles to free her as they HURTLE toward a collision.

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Pyrrha falls off of Stormfly, but Toothless SNATCHES her at the last second. Stormfly hits the ground, tangled in the net. Trappers rush out of hiding, piling onto her with ropes and weapons. She whips her tail, sending spikes flying.

Eret: Watch the tail!

A large, raven-haired trapper lunges over the spray of spikes and lands upon Stormfly's head, twisting it and taking her down like a rodeo cowboy.

Eret: (CONT'D) Tie those legs up!

Eret deftly ties her gnashing jaws shut, wrangling her into submission - clearly a pro among pros. He looks up, revealing a handsome face and gleaming, intelligent eyes that search the sky as Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream rings out.

Eret: (CONT'D) Is that what I think it is?

Toothless suddenly streaks across the sky, banking and landing with a FEROCIOUS ROAR.

Jaune: STOP!

Pyrrha: STORMFLY! (to the trappers) What are you doing?

Pyrrha and Jaune leap off of Toothless, rushing toward Stormfly. Eret's men immediately draw weapons. Jaune extends and ignites his DRAGON BLADE - a telescoping fiery sword - impressive enough to wow Eret's men.

Eret: Back again?

Eret steps forward, focused only on Toothless.

Eret: (CONT'D) Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. (to his fellow trappers) Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.

His men sound out in agreement. Jaune eyes Pyrrha, confused.

Pyrrha: Dragon army?

Jaune: Look, we don't want any trouble.

Eret: Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!

Jaune: Wait...

Pyrrha: What are you talking about?

Pyrrha and Jaune take in the icy destruction, putting it together.

Jaune: You think we did this?

Eret: Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.

Jaune: What do-gooder - there are other dragon riders?

Eret: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me.

Eret approaches. Toothless snarls, protectively.

Eret: (CONT'D) You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?

Jaune: Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?

TEENY He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.

NO-NAME And Drago doesn't take well to excuses.

Eret parts his tunic, revealing a large branding-iron scar on his torso, in the shape of a dragon skull, split by a sword.

Eret: This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future.

Jaune: (EXASPERATED) Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay?

Jaune: (CONT'D) Just give us back our dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.

Eret bows playfully.

Eret: Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive.

He pulls a dagger from behind his back, waving it cockily. His men ready their weapons and net cannons.

Eret: (CONT'D) After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.

Toothless ROARS a warning.

Jaune: And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now.

Eret: Heh. They all say that. (BEAT) RUSH `EM, LADS!

Eret lunges toward them. Toothless BLASTS, bringing down a massive spire of ice. It shatters as it hits the ground, forcing Eret and his men to dive out of the way. Making quick use of the distraction, Jaune re-ignites his dragon blade and slashes through the ropes binding Stormfly.

Pyrrha: Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!

Eret gets to his feet in time to see Toothless and Stormfly take to the air, carrying Jaune and Pyrrha out of reach of the volley of arrows.

Eret: YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! Drago: IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

BERK/BLACKSMITH STALL - SUNSET

The gang joyrides past GOTHI'S house, scattering her assortment of terrible terrors. She waves a fist at them as they sweep past, whooping and chortling, leading us down to...

The upper plaza, where a gather crowd of Vikings and their dragons are cued up outside of Ozpin's blacksmith stall, awaiting their turns. John maneuvers through the crowd, spouting jovial greetings in passing.

He makes a bee-line for Ozpin, who is busily grinding a metal dragon tooth into shape. A Zippleback waits patiently, his head cocked open like a car hood while the other head watches, sympathetically.

John: Any sign of him?

Ozpin flips up his welding guard, revealing a matching area of unsoiled skin.

Ozpin: Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.

John: Oh, he's ready. You'll see.

A sudden excitment in the crowd heralds Jaune and Pyrrha's return. They touch down on Toothless and Stormfly.

John: (CONT'D) Haha! There he is! (to Ozpin, proving his POINT) Huh? The pride of Berk!

Jaune stows his helmet and heads toward John with urgency.

Ozpin: Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.

Jaune: Sorry. Got held up. Hey, Dad, could I have a word?

John: Something you're itching to tell me?

Jaune: Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.

John hands him an apron and guides him to the front desk.

John: Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So...

John changes the rune on the "being served" placard.

John: (CONT'D) Forty one? Forty -

Jaune: Could we just talk in private for-

STARKARD That's me! That's me! I'm next! (pushing his way through) I was ahead of you! Excuse me, I've been here all day!

STARKARD reaches the counter, giddy with excitement.

STARKARD (CONT'D) Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and a big stowage compartment.

John: Absolutely! You got it, sir!

John spins Jaune around, steering him back into the shop.

Jaune: Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.

John: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Excuse us, Grump.

They step over the tail of a large, snoring oaf of a dragon, stirring him awake with a fussy start.

Ozpin: Grump! You let the forge die down again!

Grump coughs a slug of molten lava into the forge. It splatters everywhere, igniting a rash of fires. Jaune side-steps them as he gathers materials in the back of the stall. Ozpin pulls the fire extinguisher, dumping water everywhere.

Ozpin: (CONT'D) That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!

John fills a toolbox with tools from Jaune's workbench.

John: One of these. And this...

Jaune: DAD -

John: There you go! Go on. Have away.

Jaune: But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.

Ozpin: Another one?!

Ren walks in, followed by the Twins and Cardin.

Ren: Any new dragons?

John slaps a sheet of leather onto a dragon mold, and hands Jaune pencil. Exasperated, Jaune begins tracing an outline as he speaks.

Jaune: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.

Ozpin: Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?

Ozpin spins his prosthetic arm dispenser.

Jaune: No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers.

Pyrrha: You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird.

Jaune: I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!

Ozpin pops off his prosthetic tongs and selects a wire brush from his dispenser...

Ozpin: Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.

Which he uses to brush his mustache and eyebrows. John takes the sheet of leather to the table saw...

John: Ozpin's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time -

And pulls a lever, starting it up.

John: (CONT'D) (sing-songy, under his BREATH) Once we make the big announcement!

Jaune pulls the lever, shutting the saw down.

Jaune: They are building a dragon army.

Silence fills the stall. Vikings exchange worried glances.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo Bloody Fist or something.

John's eyes widen. He turns to Ozpin, with growing alarm.

Sun: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!

Nora: Or mine.

Sun: You're such a moron.

Ren: A beautiful moron.

Cardin: Yeah...

Nora grumbles, revolted by their advances.

John grabs Jaune by the shoulders, wide-eyed and intense.

John: Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?

Jaune: Uh, yeah. Wait. You know him?

INT. BERK - DRAGON STABLES - MOMENTS LATER

John rushes down a circular stone staircase into the vast, bustling cave that houses the dragon stables.

John: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!

Jaune: What? Why?!

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ozpin, and Toothless chase after John.

John: SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!

Jaune: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?

Ozpin: You heard the man! Lock it down!

Behind him, the massive storm doors rattle as they're lowered.

John: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!

Jaune: Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?

John turns to Jaune, gravely serious.

John: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.

John continues on shouting orders, leaving Jaune stewing.

John: (CONT'D) Get them into their pens! Quickly!

Jaune chases around to confront John.

Jaune: Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.

John: No. We fortify the island.

Jaune: It's our duty to keep the peace!

John: Peace is over, Jaune. I must prepare you for war.

Jaune: War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.

John: Some minds won't be changed, Jaune. Berk is what you need to worry about.(BEAT) A chief protects his own.

John heads off, calling out more orders...

John: (CONT'D) SECURE THE STABLES! LATCH EVERY STALL!

... leaving Jaune eyeing Toothless as the storm doors close.

Pyrrha approaches him, seeing the determination on his face.

Pyrrha: Jaune, don't.

Jaune: I have to.

He gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

John: THIS WAY! QUICKLY!

Jaune and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit.

John: (CONT'D) Jaune!

They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.

Jaune: Come on!

Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door.

John: Jaune!

Pyrrha and Stormfly blow past John and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving John fuming.


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. OPEN SEA - MIDDAY

Eret's ship carves a defiant path North, leaving the last glimpses of Lapland in its wake. Eret stands on the bowsprit, eyeing the waves intently, searching the surface. He turns toward the deck, where his crewmen man the gunwale cannons, sights trained to the sky.

Eret: Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. Not if we want to keep our

UG Uh... Eret?

Eret turns in the direction Ug is pointing to see a pair of dragons flapping toward them.

Eret: HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER!

The crewmen swing the net cannons toward the back-lit, silhouetted dragons, drawing ever closer.

Eret: (CONT'D) Net `em, lads! Take `em down!

Eret loads a cannon and takes aim. He spots Jaune and Pyrrha riding the dragons. His eyes narrow, determined.

Eret: (CONT'D) You're not getting away this time.

Nets fly through the air. Jaune and Pyrrha outmaneuver them and dive toward the ship, landing on the deck with a clatter.

Eret: (CONT'D) And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.

Pyrrha brandishes her axe in invitation. Jaune indicates for her to lower it, then holds up his hands in surrender.

Jaune: Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.

Eret's crew exchange confused stares. As does Pyrrha.

Jaune: (CONT'D) That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and...

He dismounts Toothless and tosses a net over Pyrrha.

Jaune: (CONT'D) ... two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk oughtta make the boss happy, right?

Pyrrha grumbles. He takes her axe, hands it to Eret, and escorts Pyrrha past the men to the open live well.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Excuse us.

He leads Pyrrha down the ladder. She glares at him, plainly hating the plan.

Pyrrha: What are you doing?

Toothless tries to follow them, but Jaune holds him back.

Jaune: Toothless, stay.

Jaune flips the latch, lowering the grate as Eret watches, confounded.

Jaune: (CONT'D) The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.

Eret's men nervously direct their swords and spears toward Toothless. HE SNARLS.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean. How's your swimming?

NO-NAME Not good.

A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Jaune thrusts his Dragon Blade through the grate.

Jaune: Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners!

Pyrrha: How is this a plan?

He retracts the blade and offers it up. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.

Jaune: Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous

Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...

A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Jaune ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Oh, yeah, there you go!

Toothless paws at the embers.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud?

Toothless gurgles and falls over.

Eret: Give me that!

Eret snatches the dragon blade and HURLS it overboard. Stormfly bolts after it...

Eret: (CONT'D) What game are you playing?

Jaune: No game. We just want to meet Drago.

And returns in a flash, dropping it at Eret's feet like a fetching dog, tongue wagging. Eret throws it again, frustrated. Stormfly returns with it just as quickly.

Eret: Why?

Jaune: Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.

Eret and his crew LAUGH. Pyrrha pokes out of the well.

Pyrrha: He can be really persuasive.

Jaune pets Toothless, thoughtfully.

Jaune: Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.

Eret: Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here.

Jaune: I can change yours. Right here. Right now.

Jaune sets Toothless' tail in the locked, splayed position. Eret sneers, suspicious.

Jaune: (CONT'D) May I?

Suddenly, Jaune is snatched into the air! Dragons blur past.

OPEN SEA - SHIP - SUNSET

The crewmen SCRAMBLE to the NET CANNONS as a FLURRY OF WINGS streak past, GASHING holes in the sails and SLICING through

rigging.

Eret: Dragon riders!

Toothless SHRIEKS and bounds up the mast, spotting Jaune in the talons of a Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless relaxes, realizing that it's

Hookfang.

Jaune: Put me down! Cardin! What are you doing?

Cardin looks back to see if Nora witnessed the save.

Cardin: See how well I protect and provide?

Nora GRUMBLES at the incessant courting. A FLYING NET whizzes past her head.

Sun: Aggh! What is with all the nets?!

Nora: Hey watch it! That was close...

Nora spots Eret, FIRING nets from the deck of the ship.

TRANSITION TO: A SLOW MOTION, sexy POV of Eret's glistening biceps, shuddering as he BLASTS the net cannon, aimed directly at her.

Nora: (CONT'D) Oh, my.

The net unravels in SLOW MOTION...

Nora: (CONT'D) Me likey. ...

enveloping Nora as she yields to it, blissfully.

Nora: (CONT'D) Take me.

BACK TO REAL TIME

As Jaune FLIPS upside-down in the Hookfang's talons and KICKS off, pulling his wing-suit flaps. Eret takes aim, but Pyrrha SHOVES him, throwing off the shot.

Pyrrha: HOLD YOUR FIRE!

Jaune glides unsteadily towards the ship and collides with its sail. He slides down the canvas and drops to the deck. Toothless lands behind him.

Jaune: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!

Ozpin and Grump land on the deck, scattering Eret's crew.

Ozpin: We're here to RESCUE you!

Jaune: I DON'T NEED to be rescued!

John: (O.S.) ENOUGH!

The bow dips heavily as John touches down on SKULLCRUSHER. He dismounts, fuming. Eret blocks John, cocky and confident.

Eret: Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of -

John shoves his face aside, sending Eret SLAMMING into Grump. Before he can react, Ozpin CLUBS Eret on the head, sending him collapsing to the deck. Grump then sits on him, smothering him into submission.

Eret: (CONT'D) (panting, suffocated) Get... this... thing... off... me!

Ozpin turns to the other crewmen, with a smile.

Ozpin: Anyone else?

Eret's men eye the Vikings, armed and flanked by their dragons. They set down their swords.

Ozpin: (CONT'D) That's what I figured.

John: (TO Jaune) You. Saddle up. We're going home.

Jaune: No.

John: Of all the irresponsible -

Jaune: - I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?

John: BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!

Jaune glares, frustrated. John SIGHS, realizing that he has to explain.

John: (CONT'D) Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced.

INT. VIKING HALL - NIGHT FLASHBACK

A hulking, cloaked figure strides confidently into fire-lit hall, interrupting a council meeting of Viking chieftains. His face is masked in silhouette.

John: (V.O.) Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons.

ON John:, some twenty years younger, seated in a throne, studying the impudent stranger with suspicion.

John: (V.O.) He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.

The Viking council erupts in mocking laughter.

BACK TO PRESENT

Cardin, Ren, and the Twins snicker.

Nora: Stupid.

Sun: Good one.

John: Aye. We laughed, too...

BACK TO FLASHBACK

John: (CONT'D) Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!"

Drago Bludvist pulls the dragon skin cloak over himself and marches toward the door. Above, dragon fire rips through the ceiling,

bringing down flaming timbers, followed by dragons covered in heavy metallic armor. They BLAST FIRE as panic ensues.

John: (V.O.) The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground.

BACK TO PRESENT

John: (STINGING REGRET) I... was to only one to escape.

The Twins, Cardin, and Ren exchange spooked glances.

John: (CONT'D) (TO Jaune) Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.

Jaune: Maybe.

Jaune turns and stomps toward Toothless, determined. Eret watches intently.

John: Jaune...

Jaune: I'm still going to try.

Jaune jumps onto Toothless and locks eyes with John.

Jaune: (CONT'D) This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too. (TO TOOTHLESS) Come on.

Toothless and Jaune TAKE TO THE AIR, leaving everyone stirring in awkward silence. Pyrrha mounts Stormfly, about to go after him.

Pyrrha: Let's go.

John: NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.

Pyrrha stirs, conflicted, as John stomps toward Skullcrusher, fuming. He passes Nora, who's busily fondling Eret's biceps as he lays crushed under Grump.

Nora: Ooh, I like that.

John: Nora!

Nora: (PETULANT) Ugh! Okay!


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. SKY - NIGHT

Jaune stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Jaune YELLS, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Jaune's upset. The steam from their breath mixes in the frigid air.

Jaune: Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.

Toothless' ear plates perk up. He glances over his shoulder to see a disturbance in the blanket of clouds. A strange and arresting MASKED WARRIOR rises from the clouds, standing upon something unseen. Its armor and cape flap in the buffeting turbulence. The warrior eyes Toothless and Jaune, pulling up alongside them. Jaune senses the approaching figure in his periphery and sits up, flustered.

Jaune: (CONT'D) AW, COME ON, DAD! REALLY?!

He whirls around expectantly then FREEZES, mouth agape. The warrior stares blankly, tilting his head in curiosity while cutting a menacing silhouette. Then, just as gradually as he rose, the warrior dips back beneath the clouds, disappearing.

Jaune: (CONT'D) (ALARMED) Okay. (TO TOOTHLESS) No sudden moves.

Suddenly, the warrior EXPLODES out of the clouds before them, standing atop a large dragon. They circle Jaune and Toothless, forcing them to TREAD AIR. The warrior points a staff toward Jaune, unnervingly, as he returns to face them.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Hold on, hold on.

Toothless GROWLS a warning. Suddenly, they're ambushed from behind. Jaune is plucked off of Toothless by another DRAGON and carried off.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Toothless!

With the tail unmanned, Toothless PLUMMETS helplessly. He FLAPS wildly then CRASHES through the ice into the black, frigid water. FLAILING and CRYING OUT, he struggles to stay afloat as he watches... Jaune disappear into the night sky, carried off in the talons of the strange dragon - one of TENS that accompany the warrior in a cavalcade.

Toothless BELLOWS in distress, desperately trying to take to the air. As he LEAPS and CRASHES, time and again... A group of SPINY DORSAL FINS split the ice, carving a path toward Toothless. Beneath the ice, a pod of SEASHOCKERS approach, two-headed, with Manta Ray like wings GLIDING silently in the gloom. Fixated on Jaune, Toothless is caught by surprise as the Seashockers surface and DRAG HIM UNDER. Jaune's helmet bobs to the surface, marking all that remains.

EXT. ARCTIC SKY/ARCHIPELAGO - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)

Jaune shivers in the claws of the dragon, surrounded by the strange flock full of breeds he's never seen. He looks back for Toothless, now long gone.

Jaune: HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!

The warrior offers no response, seemingly immune to the cold as he leads the dragon flock across the polar night - an alien landscape, harsh and foreboding. Out of the fog looms an EPIC ICE FORMATION - jagged, spiked, and similar to the icy aftermath of Eret's fort, but many times its size. The DRAGON ESCORT dives into its jagged folds.

INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS

The WILD RIDE suddenly gives way to a MULTILEVEL, CAVERNOUS CHAMBER made of ice and columns of basalt rock. It's heavily populated with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows. Jaune is dropped in the center. He scrambles to his feet, calling out into the darkness.

Jaune: We have to head back for my dragon!

A HISSING dragon CLOSES IN, sniffing, leering, aggressive. Jaune extends and lights his telescoping dragon blade, waving a swirl of fire around himself. The dragon pauses, intrigued, and then watches hypnotically as Jaune pacifies him with calculated sweeps of the fiery blade. The warrior watches keenly from the shadows. Several aggressive dragons close in behind Jaune. Hearing their hisses, he quickly stows the blade, replaces a cartridge in its hilt, then flips it around and sprays a perimeter of Zippleback gas around himself. He clicks the lighter, igniting a flash ring. The testy dragons recoil. He then reaches through the smoke, offering his open hand. The dragons re-approach, sniffing him with calmed curiosity.

ON THE WARRIOR ... tilting his masked head, curious. He dismounts his dragon and approaches Jaune.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?

The warrior circles Jaune in silence, taking in his gear, his dragon blade, his face.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Do you even understand what I'm saying?

The warrior whirls and HAMMERS his staff. In response, a large dragon ASCENDS from the depths, carrying...

Jaune: (CONT'D) Toothless!

Toothless is dumped on the ground next to Jaune, sopping wet. Jaune rushes to him, petting him reassuringly. Toothless coos in relief.

Jaune: (CONT'D) It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there.

The warrior rattles his staff at a nearby dragon. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce firelight from their throats, spotlighting Jaune and Toothless.

The warrior sets down his staff and shield, then approaches Jaune, cautiously and animal-like. Toothless SNARLS and circles Jaune defensively, but then instantly yields to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss. Jaune is astounded.

The warrior's hand continues toward Jaune's face. He recoils, but the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Jaune's chin, glinting in the firelight. The warrior GASPS and retreats a few steps.

WARRIOR (whispered, shaken) Jaune? (BEAT) Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?

The voice is surprisingly female.

Jaune: Uh, should I... should I know you?

WARRIOR No. You were only a babe...

The warrior slowly removes the strange mask, revealing Valka:, 40, beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast.

Valka: ... but a mother never forgets.

Jaune stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.

Valka: (CONT'D) Come...


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. ARCTIC SKY - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)

John and Ozpin search over the frigid waves that lap against the pack ice.

John: Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.

Ozpin glances over at John, who's hunched over, brow furrowed and solemn.

Ozpin: Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.

John: You know what he's like. He won't give up, Ozpin. And if Jaune finds Drago, before we find him...

Ozpin: Bah! NOTHING can hurt Jaune so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!

Framed by a hole in the ice, a glistening object bobs on the surface below. John squints and CIRCLES BACK, leading Skullcrusher in a DIVE toward it. John SNAGS it out of the water. It's Jaune's helmet. Ozpin pulls alongside John, seeing his look of dread. John holds the helmet out for his dragon to SMELL.

John: Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.

Skullcrusher SNIFFS the helmet like a bloodhound, ROARS, and suddenly CHANGES HEADING.

INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - TUNNEL - DAWN

CLOSE ON Jaune, flustered, winded, chasing Valka through tightly winding corridors.

Jaune: Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here!

Valka: This way. Come.

Jaune: You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother?! I mean, what the - do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?! (BEAT) I have questions!

Valka: Come. Quickly!

Jaune follows her over the difficult terrain. He tries to clamber over a tall rock, unsuccessfully.

Jaune: Where have you been all this time?

Toothless boosts him over. Jaune lands on the other side.

Jaune: (CONT'D) What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...

Jaune trails off as he enters...

INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - CONTINUOUS

... a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and THOUSANDS of new DRAGONS. Jaune wanders in, basking in the amazing sight: a dome of sweating ice capping a geothermal micro climate, filled with dragons of every shape and kind. He spots Valka clinging to a basalt overhang, watching him.

Jaune: This is where you've been for twenty years?

She nods from her perch.

Jaune: (CONT'D) You've been rescuing them.

She nods again, this time with a smile.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Unbelievable.

Valka: You're not upset?

Jaune: What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.

Valka chuckles, and using her dragon's wing, lowers herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat.

Valka: At least I'm not boring... right?

Jaune: I suppose there is that... (feeble, trailing off) ... one... specific... thing...

Excited dragons rush up to greet Jaune and Toothless. Jaune pets a few, marveling at the vast dragon utopia before him.

Valka: Do you like it?

Jaune: I don't have the words.

Toothless SNARLS in annoyance as the curious, smothering dragons SNIFF every part of him.

Valka: Can I... ? He's beautiful!

She reaches out to stroke Toothless, who PURRS at her touch.

Valka: (CONT'D) Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind.

She inspects his talons as Toothless rolls onto his back, nuzzling her.

Valka: (CONT'D) And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well.

Jaune smiles, astounded by Toothless' affection for Valka. She checks his teeth. They recede into the gums at her touch.

Valka: (CONT'D) And retractable teeth? Ah! How did you manage to-

Jaune: -I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.

She winces and offers a sympathetic nod as she stands to caress a few of her own rescued dragons.

Valka: This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. (re: Toothless' tail) And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?

Jaune: Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down.

She glares, confused.

Jaune: (CONT'D) It's okay though. He got me back. (playfully, to Toothless) Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... peg leg!

Jaune rattles his prosthetic leg with a smirk. Valka observes their playful rapport with curiosity.

Valka: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?

Jaune: He didn't take it all that well.

She mutters in agreement.

Jaune: (CONT'D) But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.

She smiles at Toothless, dismissive.

Valka: If only it were possible.

Jaune: No, really, I -

Valka: - Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Jaune.

EXT. BERK VILLAGE - NIGHT

FLASHBACK

Dragons sweep from the sky, blowing FIRE, carrying off sheep and dried fish. Vikings chase them down, hurling weapons.

Valka: (V.O.) Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.

A Viking is about to finish off a felled dragon, but Valka chases up to him and tugs at his arm.

Valka: Stop! You'll only make it worse!

The dragon takes wing, escaping to safety... leaving the Viking warrior glaring at Valka.

Valka: (V.O.) It was a very unpopular opinion.

As he rushes off, Valka hears a clatter and whirls around to see a DRAGON (Cloudjumper) clawing its way through the roof of a house.

Valka: Jaune!

INT. John:'S HOUSE

Cloudjumper enters the house through the hole in the roof, sniffing out a baby's cradle in the corner. Valka rushes in, panicked.

Valka: (V.O.) One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle.

Valka draws a sword quietly, slipping up to the dragon, only to find it huddled protectively over the cradle as BABY Jaune innocently plays with one of its talons.

Valka: (V.O.) I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed.

Valka's careful approach causes a floorboard to squeak. Spooked, Cloudjumper whips around to face her, accidentally SCRATCHING baby Jaune's chin. Their eyes meet. Valka lowers her sword, transfixed.

Valka: (V.O.) This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.

John's AXE spins through the air between them, barely missing Cloudjumper and planting into a pillar.

John: Valka, run!

Alarmed, Cloudjumper WHIRLS around at John and BLASTS! John DIVES out of the way as the FIRE SPLATTERS against the wall, burning a hole and setting the room ablaze. The dragon moves toward John, but Valka grabs hold.

Valka: Don't!

It turns to face her again, locking eyes, agitated.

John: Hold on!

John dashes through the fire toward Jaune and pulls him out of the cradle. He pulls his axe from the pillar...

Valka: (O.S.) No! John!

... but in a WHOOSH of smoke and embers, the dragon and Valka are GONE.

John: Valka!

Valka: (DISTANT) John!

John and baby Jaune watch helplessly as the dragon spirits Valka away into the night sky.

John: Valka...

ON BABY Jaune's FACE, with the fresh nick on his chin...

MATCH CUT TO: INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - DAWN PRESENT DAY

Jaune's FACE, with the matching scar.

Valka: You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.

Jaune: Yeah, it runs in the family.

Valka: It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.

Jaune considers this, then raises his eyes to hers, seeing the sting of remorse.

Jaune: How did you survive?

Valka: Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here...

She leads him to the edge of a raised natural terrace, overlooking the steamy oasis with its flowing hot spring waterfalls. Half-submerged in the warm lake below, a massive white dragon with pronounced, mammoth-like tusks rests benevolently on the banks, his stately countenance like that of a lion surrounded by his pride.

Valka: (CONT'D) In the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist. (BEAT) Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons.

Dragons land and bow reverentially to the Bewilderbeast. Valka gestures to the spiked ice ceiling that acts as a sweating greenhouse.

Valka: (CONT'D) With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.

On Jaune, putting it together.

Jaune: Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?

Valka: He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command.

They pass an eggshell-littered NURSERY. HATCHLINGS dart out of it, greeting them excitedly and inciting chaos. Toothless is overwhelmed by their manic picking and scratching. Cloudjumper balks and sends them scattering.

Valka: (CONT'D) All but the babies, of course...

The hatchlings clamber on top of the Bewilderbeast and play on his massive tusks, despite his authority. Valka laughs.

Valka: (CONT'D) ... who listens to no one.

The Bewilderbeast lets out a frosty SNORT, sending off the youngsters to spread more mischief. Now awakened, The Bewilderbeast raises his gargantuan head to take a closer look at Jaune, coming to a massive eye. Valka bows in his presence. As does Toothless.

Valka: (CONT'D) I've lived among them for twenty years, Jaune, learning their ways, discovering their secrets...

He acknowledges Jaune with another icy snort, slicking back Jaune's hair in a frosty veneer. Valka laughs.

Valka: (CONT'D) He likes you.

Jaune: Wow.

She chuckles, delighting in his awe.

Valka: You must be hungry.

Jaune: Uh, yeah. I could eat.

Valka: Good. It's feeding time.

Toothless tucks himself beneath Cloudjumper's wing, trying to befriend him, but Cloudjumper isn't having any of it. He grimaces and follows Valka out.


	8. Chapter 8

EXT. OPEN SEA - NIGHT

Pyrrha and Stormfly circle a lone iceberg, being used as a rest stop for the Gang and their dragons. She lands with a frown, eyeing the distance.

Pyrrha: I don't like it. They should've been back with Jaune by now.

Nora: I don't like it either. Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams! My everything!

Cardin: But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.

Ren strokes his peach fuzz beard, meek and dejected.

Ren: Me, too.

Pyrrha: What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? (RESOLUTE) We have to find them!

Ren: (NERVOUSLY) What? But John said...

Pyrrha: It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on!

She flies off, determined.

EXT. ICE FLOES - NIGHT

Eret's ship is beset by ice floes. The crew stirs on deck as he paces, grumbling, while nursing his head with a large chunk of ice.

NO-NAME Do we go back?

Eret: We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own, if we don't turn up with dragons and fast -

He's suddenly scooped up in Stormfly's talons.

Pyrrha: Careful what you wish for!

UG (O.S.) ERET SON OF ERET!

Nets whiz past as Pyrrha and the Gang rocket out of range.

Eret: What is this?!

Pyrrha: A kidnapping.

Nora grabs his leg, clutching him possessively.

Nora: Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he?

Both Eret and Sun groan in protest.

Pyrrha: You're gonna show us the way to Drago.

Eret: And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.

Pyrrha: That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it.

In enthusiastic response, Stormfly pops open her talons, sending Eret plummeting. He wails and flails as he hurtles toward the ice far below.

Pyrrha: (CONT'D) Good girl! Stormfly, fetch.

She dives after him, just as enthusiastically. ON Eret, terrified, as the ground rushes up at him.

Eret: ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!

Stormfly suddenly SNATCHES him out of his free-fall just before hitting the ice. Pyrrha giggles and cracks her knuckles.

Pyrrha: Works every time.

EXT. SKY - EARLY MORNING

BEGIN MONTAGE

Jaune and Toothless follow Valka and Cloudjumper over a majestic fjord in the long rays of the low Arctic sun. Jaune peers over his

shoulder to see that a thick flock of dragons - nearly all of Valka's rescues - are close on their tail. He turns back to his mother, confused.

Jaune: Hey, I thought we were going to eat?

Valka: (with a mischievous grin) Oh, we are.

She directs his gaze below, where in the choppy water of the fjord, a group of Seashocker dragons are corralling a dense shoal of fish near the surface. Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast rises from deep below, scooping the fish up in its vast mouth as its tusks break the surface. It breaches just below Jaune and Toothless, giving them a fright before spitting the fish into the air and crashing back down into the sea. Valka laughs at Jaune's surprise as the hungry dragons race for the flailing fish, scooping them out of the air.

Jaune gestures to Toothless to join in and he gladly scoops up a mouth full.

EXT. SNOWY SHORELINE - LATER MONTAGE CONTINUES...

Jaune has his map spread out in the snow, explaining the various lands he's discovered during his explorations.

Jaune: And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago...

He looks up to see that Valka is no longer next to him, but she has sketched out the rest of the northern land masses in the snow, wowing

She returned to Jaune's side with a smile. But his amazement is interrupted by Toothless joining in, drawing all over Valka's map with a giant icicle.

Jaune simply shrugs as his mother giggles, and Cloudjumper sneers.

EXT. WINDSWEPT CLIFF - LATER

Valka and Jaune rise on their dragons, carried skyward by a strong coastal wind that thrusts vertically up the shoreline cliff. One by one,

dragons leap from the cliff and catch the strong updraft, popping their wings open like kites. They ride the wind and orbit around each other in a colorful, mesmeric dance. It's clearly a form of dragon play.

Jaune, lifted off of his saddle by the force of the wind, laughs giddily as he watches Valka walk across Cloudjumper's wing and onto several others, dragon-hopping from one to another, until she gracefully crosses Toothless from wing tip to wing tip. She then drops out of sight, reappearing a moment later standing atop Cloudjumper. Jaune is in utter awe of her. Valka breathes in the frigid air. Lets it out blissfully.

Valka: When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel...

Jaune: Free.

She smiles at Jaune. He gleams back.

Valka: This is what it is to be a dragon, Jaune.

Jaune LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position and unbuckles himself. Valka watches, curious.

Jaune: It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon.

Jaune RUNS OFF of Toothless, pulling his stowed wings.

Jaune: (CONT'D) But can you fly?

They catch the air, SNAPPING OPEN... and sending him GLIDING.

Valka GASPS, astonished. She flies her dragon alongside him, marvelling, as Jaune SOARS, riding the wild air currents like an eagle, the image of freedom. Toothless descends steadily with him, hovering protectively. Jaune grins, pleased at having impressed Valka... until he realizes that he is once again racing toward a collision with a fast approaching mountain top.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Oh no. Toothless!

But, with his tail locked, Toothless can't make the tight jackknife turn skyward to rescue Jaune. Realizing that they're in trouble, Valka and Cloudjumper pour on the speed. All four of them collide just as they reach the mountain top, sending them crash-landing in an explosion of snow. They all TOPPLE head over tail to a messy landing on the wind- swept ridge and pop up LAUGHING.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Man! Almost! We just about had it that time!

Toothless raises his snow-packed face, glowering. He tail- swipes Jaune off of his feet and back into the powder. Valka inspects Jaune's wing suit with utter fascination.

Valka: Incredible.

Jaune: Well, not bad yourself.

She caresses his cheek, staring deep into his eyes. Jaune doesn't recoil this time.

Valka: All this time, you took after me. And where was I? (REMORSEFUL) I'm so sorry, Jaune. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?

Jaune smiles, a simple acknowledgement that all is forgiven.

Valka: (CONT'D) I can teach you all I've learned, these past twenty years. Like...

Valka finds a spot at the top of Toothless' neck and rubs in a circular pattern. In response, his dorsal blades slowly crack, split and extend,

forming a pronounced, aerodynamic `V' down the length of his back and tail.

Valka: (CONT'D) Now you can make those tight turns.

Toothless shudders, as if experiencing a much-needed chiropractic adjustment. He bounds over to Jaune, giddily retracting and splaying his dorsal blades like a kid with a new toy.

Jaune: Did YOU know about this?

Valka smiles, delighting in their mutual amazement.

Valka: Every dragon has its secrets.

Toothless pounces around, showing off to Cloudjumper, who seems thoroughly unimpressed.

Valka: (CONT'D) And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son. (BEAT)

Jaune: That sounds... amazing.

She pulls him into a hug - forceful, bursting with emotion. Jaune hugs Valka back. They share a cathartic moment, before Jaune peels away from her.

Jaune: (CONT'D) This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago - together!

She chuckles, incredulous.

Valka: What? There's no talking to Drago.

Jaune: But we have to -

Valka: - No. We must protect our own.

Jaune stares, exasperated by the familiar line. Cloudjumper lumbers over, eager to be rid of Toothless' puppy-like energy. Valka pets him.

Valka: (CONT'D) Now come on, we should be getting back.

Before Jaune can say anymore, he hear heavy breathing next to him, and looks over to see Toothless with a gaping grin, clapping his

dorsal blades.

EXT. ICE CAVE - DAY

Pyrrha and the gang stealthily approach a cluster of tabular icebergs, collapsed against each other at the mouth of a maze. Stormfly drops

Eret: Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me!

Pyrrha: Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?

Stormfly crushes him in place under her weight.

Eret: (STRAINED) Gah! Why does this keep happening to me?

Pyrrha crawls up the rising ridge to reveal... A MASSIVE FLOTILLA, moored together like a floating camp in the deep water between collided

icebergs. Thick chains run deep into the water, where great blasts of bubbles erupt on the surface. The unseen creature rocks the ships. Its effect alone describes it as gargantuan.

Pyrrha: What's down there?

Ren rifles through his note cards contained in his belt pouch.

Ren: Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six.

Suddenly, Stormfly is alerted to an encroaching menace and takes wing. BLOW DARTS whiz through the air, hitting the other dragons. The effect is immediate - they fall to the ground, unconscious. Drugged.

Ren: Meatlug! What's wrong, girl?

Eret spring to his feet and draws his blades. Pyrrha and the Gang find themselves surrounded by soldiers, camouflaged in polar bear furs, and poised to fire darts. They're outnumbered. Ren raises his hands, dropping the cards.


	9. Chapter 9

EXT. DRAGO'S SHIP - DECK - MOMENTS LATER

Drago: BLUDVIST, a hulking figure draped in a dragon skin cloak, crouches over the prow of the fleet's grisly flagship, adorned in massive dragon bones and skulls. His scarred face is masked by thick, grizzled dreadlocks.

Eret: (O.S.) Drago!

Drago turns to see Pyrrha, Eret, and the Gang being forcibly escorted onto the deck. Eret SHAKES HIMSELF FREE.

Eret: (CONT'D) Get off me!

In the background, a sledge, loaded with Hookfang, Meatlug, Belch and Barf - all unconscious - is dragged onto the deck by armored dragons.

Eret: (CONT'D) Always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here?

The soldiers disarm him, pushing him forward as Drago approaches.

Eret: (CONT'D) Well, as you can see, I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.

Hookfang awakens, groggily shaking off the effect of the blow- dart. He rears as soldiers struggle to reign him in.

SOLDIER #1 Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady!

SOLDIER #2 Give me some backup here!

Drago: Drop the ropes.

They do so. Hookfang bucks and roars, chasing off the soldiers, then focusing on Drago as he closes in. The armored dragons avert their eyes and cower as Drago passes. Hookfang HISSES a warning, but Drago approaches, undaunted. Hookfang BLASTS. In a blur, Drago wraps himself in his dragon skin cloak.

The sticky, napalm-like fire splatters against the fireproof scales, enveloping Drago in dripping flames as he persists forward without missing a step. As the blast ends, Drago drops the cloak, closing in and holding a cold stare. Hookfang lets out a ferocious ROAR. Drago YELLS back with a fierce, savage scream, interrupting Hookfang and causing him to recoil. Drago whirls his bull- hook overhead and STABS it into the deck planks. Hookfang stirs, his aggression fading in the face of Drago's unflinching show of dominance. After a moment, Hookfang averts his eyes and lowers his head in submission. Drago places his boot upon Hookfang's snout, pressing it into the deck planks.

Cardin: Hookfang!

Nora: Hey!

Pyrrha: What are you doing?

Drago: (quiet, to the dragon) You belong to me now.

Eret: And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.

Drago notices the saddle on Hookfang's back. His eyes wander to the saddle on Meatlug. Alarm flashes in Drago's eyes.

Pyrrha: What?! Are you kidding me?!

Nora: But you were so perfect!

Eret: Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They -

In a flash, Drago stops toward Eret and seizes him by the throat.

Drago: How many?

As Eret chokes, stammering, Pyrrha whispers to the gang.

Pyrrha: Drago doesn't have them after all.

Drago: HOW MANY?!

Pyrrha: Hundreds! A whole island full!

His grip tightens around Eret's neck as he turns to Pyrrha.

Eret: I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak.

They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that.

Pyrrha nods a covert signal to the Gang - she has a plan.

Pyrrha: Oh, yes they will!

Drago drops Eret as Pyrrha advances, staring Drago down. Eret tries to signal her to stop, but it's no use.

Pyrrha: (CONT'D) They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Jaune is gonna-

Drago: - Jaune?

Eret: He's not a problem. Really. Trust me.

Pyrrha: He's only the son of John the Vast...

Drago's eyes narrow upon hearing John's name.

Pyrrha: (CONT'D) ... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen!

Drago: Dragon master? I ALONE control the dragons!

Sun: Nope.

Ren: Sorry!

Pyrrha: And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!

Eret slips away, trying to distance himself from the tension.

Nora: Then they'll be crying like babies!

Cardin: Funny and beautiful.

Ren: Good one, babe!

Nora groans, exasperated by their smarmy advances.

Sun: Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones...

Drago grabs Eret by the face and bears down on him.

Drago: First there was one rider. And now all of Berk. (TO Eret) And YOU led them to me.

He THROWS Eret across the deck.

Eret: Drago!

Drago: CEASE ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE! (SAVORING IT) WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE BERK!

Soldiers CHEER in the thousands.

Eret: You're overreacting!

Drago: And get rid of him.

Eret: Drago, please...

The soldiers HURL throwing knives at Eret... But Stormfly lands in a blur of wings, shielding Eret from the flurry of blades. She whips her tail, throwing spikes in all directions.

Pyrrha: STORMFLY!

Stormfly ROARS protectively, hiding Eret within her wings, until a well-blown dart sinks into her neck, bringing her down...

Pyrrha: (CONT'D) NO!

Revealing Eret, gawking in shock.

INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - MORNING

Jaune reattaches his flight suit while standing on a ledge overlooking the utopian nest, teeming with dragons. Several babies race in to hassle Toothless as he naps.

Jaune: (DETERMINED) Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first. Let's go.

Suddenly, a thick hand clamps down over Jaune's face - muffling his scream! Toothless whirls around to find John:, towering over Jaune. He calms Toothless with a touch and releases Jaune.

John: Easy now.

Jaune: Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?

John: The same way we're getting you out.

Jaune: We?

Ozpin appears in the arch of a tunnel.

Ozpin: All clear!

John: Toothless. Come.

They hurry back into the winding corridor.

Jaune: Dad! There's something you need to know!

John: Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.

Jaune: This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually...

John: I've heard ENOUGH, Jaune.

Jaune: ... more of the earth-shattering development variety.

John: Yeah, just add it to the pile.

Jaune: Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so...

They round a tight bend in the corridor to find Ozpin staring blankly at something unseen in the next chamber. He shuffles past John and Jaune, dazed.

Ozpin: Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy.

John draws his SWORD, then braves into the chamber ahead.

Jaune: Dad, can you put the sword away... please?

John GASPS as if seeing a ghost... and drops his sword with a clatter.

Valka stands some twenty paces ahead of him, blocking the path. She lets out an audible SHUDDER upon seeing him. He removes his helmet slowly as Jaune, Ozpin, and Toothless appear at John's side.

Valka: (RATTLED) I know what you're going to say, John. How could I have done this? Stayed away all of these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son.

John steps towards her, wide-eyed and speechless. Dragons emerge from the recesses behind Valka, hissing protectively.

Valka: (CONT'D) Well, what sign did I have that you could change, John? That anyone on Berk could?

Valka: (CONT'D) I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?

Ozpin: This is why I never married. (BEAT) This and one other reason.

John continues to close the gap, mesmerized. With every step, Valka becomes increasingly flustered. She backs into an ice wall, with nowhere to go, and John just a few paces away.

Valka: (TEARFUL) I know that I left you to raise Jaune alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but...

John gently reaches a hand toward her face.

Valka: (CONT'D) Oh stop being so stoic, John. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!

John: You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.

His words snuff her retort, rendering her speechless. She softens despite herself, yielding her cheek to his palm. He caresses her skin as a reluctant tear runs through his fingers. He PULLS her into a KISS. She resists briefly, then gives in. The surrounding dragons softly RETREAT in kind. Jaune gapes, warmed by the sight of his parents reunited.


	10. Chapter 10

EXT. ICE CHANNEL - DAY

Drago's massive flagship leads the flotilla, pulled along forcefully by whatever's at the other end of the enormous chain. Drago WHACKS the chain with his bullhook, spurring it forward.

ON DRAGO'S SHIP

Eret, Pyrrha, and the Gang are escorted to the stern, surrounded by several of Drago's soldiers. Wrists bound. Spear tips pressed into their backs.

Cardin: Could this day get any worse?

Sun: Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning.

They reach the gang plank. Eret peers overboard at the deep, icy water below.

Eret: Looks refreshing.

He turns to Pyrrha, meeting her glare with mock chivalry.

Eret: (CONT'D) Please, ladies first.

A pair of soldiers GRAB Pyrrha by the arms.

Pyrrha: You are a steaming heap of dragon-

Eret: Duck.

Eret WHIRLS around, ROUND-HOUSING both soldiers. They GO DOWN, heavily.

He catches one of their spears with his bound hands and slices his ropes free.

They fall away as he catches the other spear, twirling both in invitation.

SOLDIER Warn the others!

One soldier runs to send up the alarm... while the last two raise BLOW DART TUBES. Eret SWIPES the first off of his legs, sending the dart into the neck of the second.

Nora: Get `em, you son of an Eret!

As the downed soldiers SCRAMBLE to their feet, Ren FALLS OVER, CRUSHING them under his weight.

Eret CATCHES the falling tube from the second soldier and BLOWS the dart at the fleeing third. The soldier DROPS, unconscious - just shy of the Captain's Quarters.

Nora: (CONT'D) Okay, I love you again.

Nora skips past Cardin on her way to Eret. Cardin watches, crestfallen.

Sun: Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump.

Eret avoids Nora and turns to Pyrrha.

Eret: So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?

Pyrrha narrows her eyes, not knowing what to make of him. He reclaims his sword and dagger from the unconscious soldier who took them and cuts Sun free.

Eret: (CONT'D) Check every trap. They're here somewhere.

EXT. DRAGO'S SHIP - MOMENTS LATER

Pyrrha slips under a tarp and cranks open a metal trap. She peers between its massive iron teeth, discovering Meatlug within, bound and chained to its base as bait.

Pyrrha: Meatlug?

ON Eret: Carefully cranking another trap, wincing at the sound. The iron jaws of the trap open wider with every CLICK.

Eret: Anyone coming?

Nora "stands guard," fixated on Eret's rippling biceps.

Nora: I don't know. You just keep doing what you're doing. Keep crankin'...

Eret squeezes between the cocked teeth, finding Stormfly within, muzzled and chained. She looks up at Eret, calming immediately. He pauses, then approaches slowly.

Eret carefully reaches out and strokes Stormfly's muzzle.

Eret: Thank you for saving my life. (BEAT) Now let me return the favor.

INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - VALKA’S LIVING QUARTERS - LATE AFTERNOON

As Toothless and Cloudjumper hover for scraps, John and Valka prepare skewers of fish. She's overwhelmed, lost in her thoughts, and covering it up poorly.

Jaune: Mom, you'd never recognize it! Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings - we even fix dragon teeth!

Valka offers a skittish half-smile and hands him a plate.

John: Our son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val.

Jaune: Thanks, Dad.

John places his hands on Valka's shoulders. She flinches, dropping the plate. Cloudjumper steals the fish before Toothless can get to it. Toothless whimpers, and as a sign of acceptance, Cloudjumper regurgitates the fish so Toothless can have some.

Valka: I'm... a little out of practice.

John: (SWEETLY) Well, y'know... I didn't marry you for your cooking.

Ozpin: (to Jaune and Grump) I hope not. Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here. Ha ha!

Ozpin takes a bite, gags, and dumps the entire plate of fish skewers into Grump's mouth like a trash can.

Jaune: And once you move back in, with all of your dragons, Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay!

John can see that Valka is overwhelmed. He lays a hand upon Jaune's shoulder, calming him.

John: Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in.

Jaune: Oh. Gotcha.

Valka crosses the room to fill a flask with water, back turned to the group, as John eyes her sympathetically. He decides on a different approach... and whistles a familiar tune. ON Valka, as her eyes widened, stirred, recognizing the melody. She turns away from John, as the water overflows from the flask.

Ozpin: Oh, I love this one!

John approaches her delicately.

John: (WHISPERED) Remember our song, Val?

Jaune watches him, curious, as John FUMBLES THROUGH THE FIRST VERSE of an old Viking courting song:

John: (CONT'D) (SINGING SOFTLY) I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me.

Valka avoids his gaze, wallowing in a mess of emotions.

John: (CONT'D) (SINGING) No scorching sun, nor freezing cold WILL -

Ozpin: (SINGING) - will stop me on my journey! (catching himself, EMBARRASSED) Sorry.

John scowls at him, then returns his attention to Valka.

John: (SINGING) If you will promise me your heart...

John pauses, setting Valka up for her part of the duet.

John: (CONT'D) And love...

John hangs eagerly, awaiting her words, but Valka closes her eyes, rejecting his invitation. He lets out a heavy- hearted sigh. But nostalgia gets the better of Valka. She softly SINGS HER PART:

Valka: (SINGING) And love me for eternity.

John beams. She brushes past him, setting into the center of the chamber and holding her forearm aloft in invitation. John crosses his forearm against hers, initiating a beautiful dance to accompany the song.

Valka: (CONT'D) (SINGING) My dearest one, my darling dear, you mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.

The dance is full of charming missteps as John and Valka recreate a moment from their past, before Jaune's wonder- struck eyes.

John: (SINGING) But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm, if you'd stay here beside me.

Valka: (SINGING) I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me.

Ozpin can't help himself. He drags Jaune onto his feet so that he can join in the dancing, too.

Ozpin: C'mon, Jaune!

Valka, John, & Ozpin: (SINGING) To love and kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me.

Jaune is amazed by the sight of his giddy parents, spinning and laughing in each others' arms, reunited.

Valka, John, & Ozpin: (CONT'D) (SINGING) I'll swim and sail through savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!

Ozpin carries the last note...

Ozpin: (SINGING) Meeeeeee... I'm still goinnnnnnn'...

Jaune taps him.

Jaune: Ozpin!

Ozpin: I'm done.

Valka and John slow to a stop, WINDED and LAUGHING.

John: Ah... I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again.

Valka: No need for drastic measures.

John: For you, my dear... anything.

She smiles sweetly. John's eyes well with tears. He goes down on one knee, proposing to her anew.

John: (CONT'D) Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?

Toothless nudges Valka closer to John. They laugh as Jaune joins them. John throws his arm around him.

John: (CONT'D) We can be a family! What do you say?

Valka, between tears and laughter, turns to Jaune.

Valka: Yes!

Ozpin pops his head in.

Ozpin: Great! I'll do the cooking!

They laugh.

John: Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would have found each other.

Suddenly, Toothless and Cloudjumper suddenly perk up, sensing something unheard. Jaune notices.

Jaune: Toothless?

Dragons SWARM past Valka's chamber, racing toward some unknown disturbance.

Jaune: (CONT'D) What's happening?

They're answered by subsequent HEAVY BOOMS that reverberate through the fortress.

EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - MOMENTS LATER

Valka rushes out to find… DRAGO'S ARMADA in the lagoon below and his forces of thousands now landed upon the beach. They launch catapults and ballistas into the icy spires, gaining entrance into the mountain's tunnels. Jaune, John, and Ozpin catch up to Valka.

Jaune: Oh, no...

Valka tries to hurry off, fuming. John stops her.

John: Val! It's all right, it's all right. We're a team now. (BEAT) Now what do you want to do?

She glances from Jaune to John.

Valka: We have to save the dragons.

John: (DETERMINED) Aye. You got it!

He throws an arm around Jaune.

John: (CONT'D) Come on, son.

Valka's DRAGONS SWOOP down to engage the attackers, picking up soldiers and carrying them off while Drago stands in the line of fire, unflinching. The catapults continue to bring down the icy defenses of dragon mountain. Drago's men pour into the tunnels.

Drago: Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the alpha out.

Drago's armored DRAGON ARMY takes wing, clashing with Valka's dragons in the skies.

Drago: (CONT'D) Ready the traps!

Iron jaws are opened like bear traps, revealing screeching `bait' dragons within. Valka's dragons swoop down to rescue them, only to be SNAPPED UP in the fearsome jaws. A second set of traps are cocked open, but instead of dragon cries, ZIPPLEBACK GAS seeps out... followed by an EXPLOSION. The TWINS rocket out of the trap, riding BARF and BELCH.

Sun: Surprise! Yeah!

Drago: WHAT?!

They're joined by Pyrrha and the rest of the GANG, bursting out of the traps atop Meatlug and Hookfang. Eret comes flying out last, WAILING aboard Stormfly. He struggles to hold on, as she rejoins Pyrrha (riding Meatlug, along with Ren). He gives them a sheepish shrug.

Pyrrha: You really are full of surprises.

She leaps onto Stormfly, steadying them.

Pyrrha: (CONT'D) Let's go!

Together they rocket across the sky...

Sun: Dragon Riders coming through!

And DIVE-BOMB the traps, setting them aflame. The yokes and leather bindings restraining the bait dragons are incinerated, freeing them to fly away, unharmed.

Drago: CUT THEM DOWN!

Projectiles are launched, one of which KNOCKS Nora off her dragon. She

PLUMMETS past Eret toward the rocky shore below.

Nora: Eret, son of Eret!

She suddenly grabbed by both arms before hitting the rocks.

NORA'S POV: of Cardin on one side... and Ren on the other. SOFT and ROMANTICIZED as her epiphany dawns.

Above them, more catapults fire, bringing down massive spires of ice, directly over Pyrrha and Eret.

Pyrrha: Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That's it! Look out!

It's about to crush them when... it's BLOWN TO PIECES by Toothless' fireball. Jaune, John, and Ozpin come bursting through the flames on their dragons. Jaune and Toothless arc across the sky triumphantly and set their sights on a downed dragon surrounded by soldiers. Toothless BLASTS one of Drago's net launchers, knocking it onto its side. John then CHOPS the trigger line, FIRING the catapult and NETTING the throng of soldiers, freeing the dragon. Drago's ARCHERS target John with their arrows.

ARCHER Take `em down!

Ozpin: Heads up!

Ozpin flies up from behind, KNOCKING the archers out with Grump's tail.

Ozpin chuckles.

Drago: hears Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream and turns to see him streaking across the sky.

Drago: Dragon Master.

Jaune catches up to Pyrrha and Eret on Stormfly.

Jaune: Welcome aboard, dragon rider!

Eret: Thanks. I think.

Pyrrha glares, both relieved and annoyed to see Jaune.

Pyrrha: Where have you been?

Jaune: Oh, y'know. Catching up with Mom.

Pyrrha shoots him a confused glare. He nods skyward. Pyrrha and Eret look up to see... Valka, in full warrior garb, rising from the towering ice spikes, atop Cloudjumper.

Eret: Whoa...

An earth-trembling roar follows as the Bewilderbeast rises behind Valka.

Pyrrha: That's your mother?!

Jaune: Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair.

ON Drago, gawking in awe as the great BEWILDERBEAST BLASTS an epic explosion of ice upon the attackers.

Drago: The alpha! Now we have a fight!

Valka blasts overhead on Cloudjumper, commanding swarms of dragons to swoop down and attack Drago's army. A swarm of Zipplebacks set themselves aflame and roll like fiery wagon wheels through the battlefield, scattering soldiers and destroying war machines. One of them gets CAUGHT under a Dragon Swatter, but Jaune and Toothless double-back for a rescue.

Jaune: There! Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud.

Toothless dive-bombs the swatter and DESTROYS it with a plasma bolt, freeing the dragon.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Thatta boy!

BACK TO Valka, on Cloudjumper as they pry Drago's armored dragons off of the flailing wild ones. A net suddenly envelops Cloudjumper. They CRASH heavily, but Valka cuts herself free, sliding to a stop just paces away from Drago.

Drago: I've waited a long time for this!

Drago cocks his bullhook, ready to strike, but Valka deflects Drago's hit and attacks him.

Valka: You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha!

Drago: (SMUG) Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger.

He turns to the flagship and YELLS savagely, whirling his bullhook overhead. The heavy chains are released. The underwater creature, now freed, breaks the surface in an epic cascade of seawater. It rises toward the shoreline, revealing itself to be... A SECOND BEWILDERBEAST - bigger, meaner, and covered in scars that indicate years of training and abuse. The chains fall away from iron cuffs fastened to its massive tusks. Valka GASPS.

Jaune: (HORRIFIED) Another one?

Ren: I WAS WAY OFF! THAT IS A CLASS TEN! CLASS TEN!

Drago's challenger lumbers onto the beach, focused on Valka's Bewilderbeast.

Valka: No. No.

Drago: Come on! Take down the alpha!

Valka attacks Drago with her bullhook, trying to stop his commands, but Drago strikes back, knocking her forcefully onto her back. He pins her as she struggles, removing her mask and staff. He's about to finish her off, when WHAM! He's knocked to the ground. He looks up, fuming, to see John helping Valka to her feet.

Valka: Thank you.

John: For you, my dear... anything.

As Drago gathers his weapon and drops his heavy cloak, circling John, Drago's Bewilderbeast confronts Valka's in a threat display.

John: (CONT'D) Val, do you think you can stop them?

Valka: I'll do my best! Come on, Cloudjumper!

Valka cuts the nets away and hops onto Cloudjumper, flying off toward the Bewilderbeasts as they charge each other, CLASHING TUSKS. Drago LUNGES at John, SWIPING his bullhook.

Drago: You... I watched you burn!

The two imposing warriors CLASH WEAPONS, SLASHING and LANDING PUNCHES.

John: It takes more than a little fire to kill me!

Valka flies between the Bewilderbeasts, waving her staff commandingly, but to no effect.

BACK TO John AND Drago:

As Drago hooks and yanks the axe out of John's hands. Ozpin flies by and HURLS his mace attachment.

Ozpin: John!

John catches it and lands a direct hit on Drago. But, with a devastating SWIPE, Drago:'s Bewilderbeast takes down Valka's, plunging in its tusks and burying its opponent's lifeless body under an avalanche.

Valka: No!

Jaune and the others watch in horror as dragons everywhere land and bow their heads in acknowledgement of the new alpha - - DRAGO'S ALPHA.

Drago: We've won.

Drago points his bullhook toward Valka and Cloudjumper.

Drago: (CONT'D) Now finish her!

John whirls around, spotting Valka and Cloudjumper in the alpha's sights.

John: No!

Drago's Bewilderbeast INHALES... and BLASTS! Valka steers Cloudjumper out of the way, but ice HITS his tail, causing them to SPIRAL out of control toward the icy spires.

John: (CONT'D) Hold on!

He LEAPS onto Skullcrusher, spurring him into the air.

John: (CONT'D) Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Ozpin!

John tosses the mace back to Ozpin in passing, who follows brazenly, waving it aloft.

Ozpin: Right behind ya, John!


	11. Chapter 11

EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS

With his tail impaired, Cloudjumper struggles against a throng of oncoming dragons. Valka is knocked off, but manages to cling to her dragon's neck.

As she loses her grip and FALLS...

John LEAPS from Skullcrusher and CATCHES Valka. He sinks his axe into an icy column, and they slide to a safe landing.

Drago's Bewilderbeast presses closer, sniffing them out.

BACK TO Jaune, spotting Drago on the battlefield, commanding the Bewilderbeast to finish the job.

Jaune: STOP! Stop!

Jaune lands Toothless a few paces from Drago and brazenly removes his helmet. Drago eyes him, incredulous, then begins to CHUCKLE.

Drago: This... is the great dragon master? The son of John the Vast? What shame he must feel.

Toothless snarls, ready to blast, but Jaune calms him with a hand gesture.

Jaune: All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?

Drago smirks and turns away from Jaune.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together.

Drago: Or tear them apart.

Drago LAUGHS mockingly, then removes his FALSE ARM, revealing a stump at his shoulder. Jaune is taken aback.

Drago: (CONT'D) You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken.

He reattaches the prosthesis, circling Jaune menacingly.

Drago: (CONT'D) But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world.

Jaune: Then why a dragon army?

Drago: (grinning, smug) Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.

Jaune: Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. (BEAT) To control those who follow you… and to get rid of those who won't.

Drago: Clever boy.

Drago grabs his bullhook and re-approaches Jaune. Toothless readies himself.

Jaune: The world wants peace. And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you.

Drago: NO! Let ME show YOU.

Drago SHRIEKS madly, summoning the Bewilderbeast.

Toothless circle hiccup protectively.

ON THE BEWILDERBEAST, about to blast John and Valka. It hears Drago's distant wails, and approaches obediently.

John: What...?

John follows its stare to the distant battlefield below. He spots Jaune and Toothless a few paces from Drago.

John: (CONT'D) (PANICKED) Jaune!

He rushes off. Valka follows, racing past Ozpin as he finally joins them, winded from having run up the mountain.

John: (CONT'D) Come on, Ozpin!

Ozpin: Okay, change of plans.

He hurries back down the mountain after them.

BACK TO Drago:

jabbing his bullhook into the ground commandingly. The Bewilderbeast flinches and stops, submissive.

Drago: No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all.

Drago points to Toothless. The Bewilderbeast stares and HISSES, forcing Toothless to cower under a hypnotic ultrasonic broadcast. Toothless struggles against the alpha's

command, writhing and grinding his head against the ground.

Jaune: Toothless? You okay, bud? What's going on?

Toothless fights the command, shaking his head in protest.

The Bewilderbeast insists, with a mesmerizing glare and a low, throaty grumble... until Toothless finally succumbs to its control. He raises his head, his stare vacant and robotic, as his pupils turn to slits.

Drago then points to Jaune. The Bewilderbeast responds,

HISSING again at Toothless.

Drago: Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing.

Toothless slowly turns to face Jaune. Advancing.

Jaune: Uh, what did he just tell you?

ON John:

Bounding across the ice, pushing himself to make it to Jaune in time.

BACK ON Jaune:

Jaune: (CONT'D) Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing?

Jaune is backed against fallen ice, with Toothless advancing mindlessly, and nowhere to run.

Toothless opens his yawning mouth. Gas seeps from his throat.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!

John barrels through ice formations and over war machines, racing against time.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't!

John: Jaune!

Jaune: STOP!

John: SON!

Jaune sees John about to run into the fray.

Jaune: DAD! NO!

Toothless BLASTS.

John leaps in front of it, shoving Jaune out of the way and absorbing the blast in the process. He's thrown against the ice with great impact.

ON Valka:, hearing the blast, horrified.

Drago glances back, seeing John laying lifeless in the aftermath, pleased by the sudden turn of events. He shuffles off, satisfied.

Stunned, Jaune comes to and sees John in the rubble. He rushes past the still-entranced Toothless, straining to scatter the ice boulders on top of John's body.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Dad!

Valka arrives, winded and aghast.

Valka: John...

She helps Jaune to turn John's body over. Valka presses her ear to John's heart, confirming his death with a mere glance to Jaune. He tears up, overwhelmed.

Jaune: No... you...

Ozpin, Pyrrha, Eret, and the Gang arrive, slack-jawed.

Satisfied, the Bewilderbeast turns away, releasing Toothless of the trance-like state. Toothless blinks, coming to and confused. He approaches the group, sniffing John's hand.

Jaune SHOVES him.

Jaune: (CONT'D) No! Get away from him!

Toothless recoils, innocently.

Jaune: (CONT'D) GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!

Toothless retreats like a scolded dog, ear plates back and

head hung low. Valka watches, broken-hearted, as Jaune falls

upon John, inconsolable.

Valka: It's not his fault. You know that.

On the battlefield, the alpha BELLOWS, calling all of the dragons to gather. Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang and the others all follow the command as the Gang calls after them.

Valka: (O.S.) (CONT'D) Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things.

Drago notices Toothless tumbling down a snow-bank, once again slit-eyed and entranced, but unable to fly to the alpha without a rider. Drago pins him down, eyeing the saddle, pedals, and prosthetic tail.

Hiccup and Valka In tears as Toothless rises into view, with Drago in the saddle.

Drago: GATHER THE MEN AND MEET AT BERK!

His soldiers cheer in the thousands.

Jaune: Toothless!

Jaune tries to go after Toothless, but Valka holds him back.

Valka: No, don't!

Drago JABS his bull hook and points toward the horizon. The

alpha BELLOWS, commanding an exodus as it leads the way.

Drago: Move out!

Jaune watches, powerless as all dragons TAKE WING and follow.

EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - LAGOON - DUSK

A KEEL grinds against the shoreline pebbles as a listing, battered ship is pushed into the still iceberg-filled lagoon.

Ozpin: (V.O.) May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the heights of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings.

Bows and pitch-dipped arrows are gathered from the battlefield. Ozpin hands a set to Jaune, meeting his eyes with a sympathetic glance.

Ozpin: (V.O.) For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend.

Jaune dips his arrowhead in a smoldering chunk of wreckage, igniting the pitch that coats the tip.

He releases his arrow, which sails through the air and lands on the deck of the ship, where John is laid out on a pyre, covered by a sail, his axe upon his chest.

The others follow Jaune's lead. They DRAW BACK in unison and LOOSE their arrows, filling the sky with crisscrossing, flaming streaks. They arc over the lagoon and set the ship alight.

Jaune:, fighting back emotion and losing the battle.

Jaune: I'm sorry, Dad.

He eyes the engulfed ship.

Jaune: (CONT'D) I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was, I don't know...

Valka watches him, her heart breaking. She steps forward.

Valka: You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it.

Jaune lowers his eyes, but Valka lifts his chin.

Valka: (CONT'D) But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. (BEAT) And he was right. (BEAT) You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son.

Jaune meets her bolstering stare. He turns to the ship and watches it in silence, silhouetted in its glow.

Jaune: I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless? (BEAT) I guess you can only try. (to the others) A chief protects his own. We're going back.

Sun: Uh, with what?

Nora: He took all the dragons.

Jaune: Not all of them.

EXT. ICE CHANNELS - MOMENTS LATER

WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! JUVENILES BLUR past, like flying raptors, ZIGZAGGING wildly.

Riding bareback, Jaune & Co. HURTLE through the narrow ICE CHANNELS - created by massive splits in the iceberg shelves.

Nora: Fly straight!

Ren: I don't want to die!

Sun: We can't fly these things!

Ren: Yeah, no kidding!

Ren barrels into a snow bank, sending several chunks right into Eret's face as rides inverted and HOLLERING.

Pyrrha: But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?

Jaune: They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!

Sun: Yeah, just like us!

Ozpin follows up the rear clumsily, STRUGGLING for control.

Ozpin: This... is... very dangerous!

He PULLS ALONGSIDE Jaune and Valka.

Ozpin: (CONT'D) Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.

Jaune: Well, it's a good thing that I never listen.

A SHARP RIDGE RUSHES up at them. They're going to CRASH. Jaune ROUNDS one side of it, and Ozpin flies down the other side. They shout through gaps in the iceberg.

Ozpin: So what IS your plan?!

Jaune: Get Toothless back and kick Drago's-

He's interrupted by another closure in the gaps of ice. They blast out of the other side.

Ozpin: Heads up!

They SPLIT to avoid another peak and then reconvene, only to find another icy outcropping directly in their path.

Jaune: And that thing.

Ozpin HITS it, with a THUD and a YELP.

EXT. BERK - NIGHT

Torches burn in their braziers as Berk slumbers... until the Bewilderbeast approaches, STOMPING down on the monolithic Viking statues that guard the harbor.

INT. GOTHI'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

The sound of destruction rouses a flock of Terrible Terrors and Gothi, who was sleeping under the dragons. Their pupils turn to slits, and heeding the ultrasonic call, they fly off.

Gothi shuffles onto her deck, confused, then GASPS at horrifying sight.

INT. VIKING HUT - CONTINUOUS

A Gronckle lounges peacefully by the fire, as his Viking owner lavishes him with scratches.

HOARK Ah, that's a good boy!

The Gronckle's eyes suddenly turn to slits and it, too, takes

wing, knocking over a chair and table as it heads for the

door.

HOARK (CONT'D) Watch the furniture! Where are you going?

It barrels out of the hut and into the night sky as the Viking rushes to the doorway, spotting the same arresting sight with a gasp.

EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS

Vikings pour out of the Great Hall as all of Berk's dragons fill the night sky and join the ranks of Drago's growing DRAGON ARMY.

The Bewilderbeast rises out of the sea, bearing down on the people of Berk as Drago hovers on Toothless, leading the charge. The Vikings stare, aghast.

Drago: Your chief is dead.

Waves of shock and whispers of "John?" spread through the crowd.

Drago: (CONT'D) No one can protect you now.

He thrusts his bull-hook, commanding the Bewilderbeast to fire. The Vikings watch in horror as the Bewilderbeast opens its yawning jaws and BLASTS.

EXT. SKIES/BERK - NIGHT

Dragon roars grow louder as Jaune & Co. approach through clouds, racing against time.

They collectively GASP at the sight of Drago's Bewilderbeast having now covered most of the village in explosions of ice.

Berk's now commandeered dragons circle in a huddle behind him, joining Valka's flock, and corralled by Drago's armored dragons.

Jaune: No...

Ren: He took all the dragons!

Jaune: (FUMING) Distract the alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Toothless.

Sun: Uh... how?

Eret: Have you forgotten who you're riding with?

He brazenly aims his baby dragon toward the Bewilderbeast.

Eret: (CONT'D) There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle!

His baby dragon dives toward the sea instead.

Eret: (CONT'D) Except for this one!

Cardin: Amateur.

The others shrug and follow. As they get closer, the Bewilderbeast looms bigger and BIGGER.

Berk's Vikings in hiding notice Jaune and the others as they approach.

VIKING #1 Look, it's Jaune!

The Vikings CHEER.

ON Drago, surprised to see Jaune and the others approaching.

Drago: What?

With an irate HUFF, the Bewilderbeast focuses on Jaune, gaining ever closer to Toothless.

Suddenly, a SHEEP appears in its sight, rising and falling out of view. The Bewilderbeast blinks, confused.

It looks down to see Eret catching the falling sheep and reloading it into the game launcher, as Sun cocks the mechanism and Nora pulls the trigger.

Nora: Keep `em coming!

Cardin tosses the black sheep to Sun.

Cardin: Black sheep, baby!

Exasperated, the alpha inhales, about to blast, when... HONK!

The game horn blares, breaking his concentration.

He turns, finding the horn unmanned. The Bewilderbeast then returns his focus to the sheep launcher, until the BLACK SHEEP LANDS on his face, bouncing down his facial spines and becoming lodged.

Cardin: (CONT'D) Ten points!

The Bewilderbeast shakes the black sheep off and prepares to blast again.

Cardin: (CONT'D) Uh-oh...

HONK! The alpha whips around - still no one at the horn.

ON Ren, giggling and hiding behind the game horn.

The Bewilderbeast finally lets loose the ice blast, covering the entire horn in jagged spikes... as Ren leaps from the platform.

Ren: I'm okay!

BACK TO Jaune as he reaches Drago, hovering directly in Toothless' sights.

Drago: You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that.

Jaune ignores him and focuses on Toothless' slitted pupils.

Jaune: Toothless? It's me, bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me.

TOOTHLESS' POV

Jaune appears as an unfamiliar red blur, still firmly under the control of the Bewilderbeast.

Drago: He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha!

Drago smugly sits back in the saddle, his arms open in invitation.

Drago: (CONT'D) But, please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time.

Jaune holds strong, maintaining eye contact with Toothless. He reaches out to touch him.

Jaune: It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it.

Drago's amusement fades as Toothless stirs. His pupils DILATE, then NARROW again.

Jaune: (CONT'D) You'd never hurt him. (BEAT) You'd never hurt me.

Drago watches, amazed, as Toothless fights the control.

Drago: How are you doing that?

Jaune holds the stare, tears in his eyes.

Jaune: Please. You are my best friend, bud.

Bewilderbeast ROARS a forceful command.

Jaune: (CONT'D) My best friend.

Toothless' pupils jitter, then DILATE fully. He coos sympathetically.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Thatta boy! That's it! I'm here!

Toothless' eyes finally dilate fully and resolve on Jaune's familiar face.

Drago goes from astounded to alarmed. Drago STRIKES Toothless with the bull hook in a vain attempt to regain control.

Drago: No!

Toothless ROARS defiantly, snatches the bull hook in his jaws, and PULLS... yanking Drago off of his back and sending him both PLUMMETING to the sea.

Jaune: Yeah!

But without a rider, Toothless drops out of the sky as well.

Jaune leaps from the baby dragon, diving after him.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Hang on!

Drago breaks his fall, landing heavily upon the Bewilderbeast's tusk...

As Jaune tucks in his arms, trying to close the gap between he and Toothless before they both make impact with the ocean.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Almost there, buddy. Almost there!

Jaune reaches Toothless. They pair up, mid-air, and skyrocket past Drago as he hobbles to the top of the alpha's head.

EXT. BERK - VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER

Jaune looks back at Drago, now issuing commands from the top

of the Bewilderbeast's head.

Drago: Do something!

Jaune: We need to get those two apart.

Jaune flies Toothless past a flag pole and tears a strip of the flag.

The Bewilderbeast BLASTS in their direction, barely missing them as they disappear around the back of a mountain.

Jaune: (CONT'D) We gotta block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me, bud?

Toothless coos, allowing Jaune to BLINDFOLD him with the flag. Jaune calms him with a touch.

Jaune: (CONT'D) We can do this. You and me. As one.

Jaune SPLAYS Toothless' mechanical tail. Toothless responds, MATCHING the move with the natural half.

Jaune: (CONT'D) That's it. Now let's try this one more time!

They PEEL around the other side of the mountain, heading back toward Drago and Bewilderbeast, passing Pyrrha and the cheering Vikings on the ground.

Pyrrha: Take them down, babe!

The Viking roar in support as Jaune and Toothless race past. Valka watches with pride as her son hurtles towards Drago and the alpha.

Valka: Go get `em.

Drago: Take control of it!

The Bewilderbeast's HISS becomes a furious ROAR, but to no avail. Jaune clamps his hands over Toothless' ear plates, muffling the alpha's commands.

Jaune: Shut it out, Toothless!

Drago: STOP THEM!

The Bewilderbeast BLASTS!

Jaune: NOW!

Toothless suddenly PULLS UP, ARCING over Drago's head! Drago LAUGHS, victorious, then pauses in shock.

DRAGO’S POV: as Toothless climbs inverted through the sky, the blindfold falls free, revealing an EMPTY SADDLE.

Drago WHIRLS around, wide-eyed, to see...

Jaune: ZOOMING TOWARD HIM, his wing-suit deployed, and his Dragon Blade trailing Zippleback gas. Drago SWIPES but misses him. Jaune clicks the lighter and ignites the gas, blasting Drago off his Bewilderbeast with a SCREAM.

Drago PLUMMETS, BREAKING HIS FALL against the massive dragon's spines and landing hard on the ground, his bullhook landing just out of reach.

The Bewilderbeast WHIPS its tail, trying to SWAT down Jaune.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Not again. (BEAT) TOOTHLESS! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!

Toothless pops open his dorsal blades, arcs skyward, and rejoins Jaune just before colliding with the alpha's tail.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Come on, bud!

Together again, they speed along the length of the thrashing tail...

Jaune: (CONT'D) Hold on!

And shoot past the tip of the tail, narrowly making it!

Jaune: (CONT'D) Yeah! We did it!

They arc through the sky and LAND a few paces from Drago, kicking up a trail of dust.

Battered and weary, Drago reaches for his bullhook. Jaune extends and fires up his Dragon Blade, hurling it like a javelin, and sticking it in the ground between Drago and his weapon, singeing his outstretched hand.

Drago: Agghh!

Jaune: Hold him there Toothless!

Toothless SNARLS a warning, ready to blast.

Jaune: (CONT'D) It's all over now.

But the cloud of dust settles, revealing the Bewilderbeast, rising behind Jaune, ready to blast him instead.

Drago: (GRINNING KNOWINGLY) Or is it?

Jaune spins around, alarmed, as a RUSH of water THUNDERS up the Bewilderbeast's throat.

Jaune: Oh, no!

It BLASTS, but Toothless leaps into the way, shielding Jaune beneath him. The freezing explosion envelops them both.

Drago laughs to himself as Valka lands her baby dragon and rushes to the icy explosion, hammering away at it desperately.

Valka: No! No...

ON Pyrrha and Ozpin, watching from a distance, horrified. As Valka POUNDS at the ice, a GLOWS forms from deep within. She realizes what is about to happen and backs away.

A BLAST thunders from inside the ice, SHATTERING it. Toothless emerges from the debris, revealing Jaune curled safely under his wings.

Toothless is steaming, his black skin glowing blue with rage, his split dorsal blades searing with blue heat, a glow emanating from his flared nostrils.

He turns back to Jaune, to check if he's unharmed, then turns his full attention back to the Bewilderbeast. He leaps out of the crater and lands upon an ice spire, roaring ferociously.

The Bewilderbeast bellows back at this affront. Toothless unleashes a salvo of plasma into the Bewilderbeast's face, not letting up.

Jaune: He's challenging the alpha!

Valka: To protect you.

The Bewilderbeast ROARS at this act of insubordination.

Toothless fires back, time and again, fully in control.

The alpha thrashes his tusks through the ice, trying to smash Toothless, but he deftly springs from spire to spire, continuing his unrelenting attack.

In the midst of the mayhem, the horde of commandeered dragons - both Berk's and Valka's - break free from the control to witness Toothless' retaliation.

Toothless lands protectively by Jaune and Valka, commanding the dragons to shift sides. The follow, amassing behind Toothless.

Seeing this, Drago panics and rushes toward theBewilderbeast.

Drago: No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! FIGHT!

Drago clambers up the Bewilderbeast's tusk, totally unhinged.

Drago: (CONT'D) (to the defecting dragons) What's the matter with you?

The Berkians swell in to show their unified support. Drago fumes as Jaune and Toothless fly up together onto an ice spire.

Jaune: Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. (BEAT) Let this end now.

Drago: Never! Come on!

He hammers the Bewilderbeast, spurring it into a charge.

Toothless calls over his shoulder, commanding the dragons to ready themselves. He then BLASTS the Bewilderbeast, mid- charge. Suddenly, Skullcrusher fires. Followed by another, and another.

Jaune looks around, amazed to see the flock of dragons opening fire on Drago and his Bewilderbeast. They've started a rebellion.

Drago is forced to hide from the fiery barrage by taking cover in the tall spines of the giant's crown.

Drago: (CONT'D) FIGHT! BLAST THEM!

His prosthetic arm is blasted clean off by one of his own armored dragons.

The Bewilderbeast rears back to cover them all in ice, but Toothless lets loose a powerful shot. The Bewilderbeast's head is KNOCKED backward by a blue-flame fireball.

As the smoke clears, one of its massive TUSKS FALLS to the ground, sheared clean off. Drago glares at Toothless.

Toothless ROARS commandingly, calling an end to the fight.

Jaune: The alpha protects them all.

Overwhelmed and overpowered, the Bewilderbeast yields to the new alpha and heeds Toothless' command, retreating into the sea in an explosive splash.

The Berkians CHEER in victory!

As the smoke clears, Jaune and Toothless see nothing but bubbles on the waves to mark their disappearance. No sign of the Bewilderbeast... or Drago.

Toothless hops down from the spire, cooling off, as people celebrate all around them.

All of the dragons - Berk's, Valka's, even Drago's - land around Toothless. Cloudjumper bows to Toothless, starting a wave of bows, acknowledging their new alpha.

Toothless looks around, surprised, then lets out a majestic ROAR. The assembled dragons join in, roaring in tribute.

Toothless turns to Jaune as he approaches.

Jaune: (CONT'D) You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you.

Toothless GURGLES and licks Jaune's face. Jaunes squeals, trying to get away.

Jaune: (CONT'D) Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out.

The crowd laughs. All around them, Berk's dragons reunite with their Vikings.

Pyrrha: Stormfly!

Stormfly bounds into Pyrrha.

Ozpin: Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!

Grump lands ON TOP of Ozpin, flattening him.

Relieved to the point of tears, Cardin and Ren race towards the expectant Nora...

Ren: Who's my little princess?

... and then right PAST her to embrace their dragons.

Ren: (CONT'D) I missed you so much!

Cardin: Don't you ever leave again, Hookfang!

Nora GRUMBLES, dejected. Barf dips his head in to console her.

Nora: Oh Barf!

She hugs him. Belch looms in for some affection, but Nora pushes him away...

Nora: (CONT'D) Not you.

And into Sun who glowers back at her.

Jaune smiles, taking in the happy reunions. Skullcrusher approaches him, without an owner to reunite with. Jaune pets him, as Eret approaches.

Eret: That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper.

Before Jaune can respond, Skullcrusher nuzzles Eret affectionately. Eret chuckles and gently strokes him.

Jaune: Y'know, Skullcrusher's gonna need somebody to look after him now.

Eret: Me?

Jaune nods reassuringly. Eret looks at Skullcrusher, pausing to consider it.

Eret: (CONT'D) I'd be honored.

Valka walks up to her son, bursting with pride.

Valka: Your father... he'd be every bit as proud as I am.

Jaune: Thank you. I'm really glad you're here, Mom.

Valka: And here I'll stay.

Toothless arrives, purring at Valka's touch as Pyrrha strides toward Jaune, beaming proudly.

Pyrrha: See? I told you it was in here.

She places her hand upon his chest, then quickly pokes the dorsal fin button, popping it open. She GIGGLES.

Jaune: Ha, ha. Still doing that one? That's hilarious.(THEN) Come here, you.

He scoops Pyrrha close and pulls her into a kiss. Ozpin covers a gawking boy's eyes.

Ozpin: Ooh.

Gothi, the elder, taps Jaune's shoulder, interrupting the romantic moment. She gestures for Jaune to kneel. He does so, respectfully.

Using ash from a heap of burnt wreckage, Gothi traces a Viking symbol onto Jaune's forehead. She bows.

Jaune stands, meeting Ozpin's proud, smiling eyes. Ozpin turns to the silent crowd and throws up his arms.

Ozpin: (CONT'D) The chief has come home!

The Berkians erupt with cheers and applause as Jaune takes in the moment, acknowledging the weight of responsibility now upon him.

Toothless throws back his head and BLASTS in celebration, spurring all other dragons to follow suit, lighting up the sky in a spectacular display.

EXT. BERK VILLAGE - DAY

A sheep grazes lazily on the grass as a Terrible Terror struggles in vain to carry him off. Suddenly, both are snatched up by a passing dragon.

IN THE AIR

Nora and Sun wrestle over the sheep atop Barf & Belch. Nora sent the sheep flying toward Ren. Cardin nabs it instead, blowing a kiss mockingly.

Jaune: (V.O.) This... is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home.

They swoop past a gathered crowd on the battered bleachers as Cardin dunks the sheep in his basket. Eret joins the race atop Skullcrusher.

They fly past Jaune and Toothless, who are steadily hoisting a palette of timber and supplies onto a rooftop where workers are rebuilding the damaged houses.

Jaune then turns his attention to a massive statue of John, presently under construction. He grins with pride.

Jaune: (V.O.) Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh, even more so!

He looks to the horizon, scanning it from east to west to ensure that no trouble is approaching.

Pyrrha and Stormfly buzz past him playfully, coaxing him to join the game. He smiles.

Jaune: (V.O.) We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us.

Pyrrha soars past the blacksmith stall, waving to Valka and Ozpin as they remove the armor from Drago's freed battle dragons.

Jaune: (V.O.) We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world.

Realizing that he's late, Ozpin hurries over to the sheep launcher and pulls the trigger, sending the black sheep hurtling into the air.

Pyrrha and Stormfly close in on the black sheep, about to snatch it out of the air, when suddenly, Jaune and Toothless dart past, beating them to it. Toothless looks back with a gummy smile.

Jaune: (V.O.) You see, we have something they don't. Oh sure, they have armies and they have armadas...

Toothless and Jaune dive toward the line of baskets. As they approach, Toothless bounces Jaune into the air, allowing him to dunk the black sheep into Pyrrha's basket. They reunite on the other side. The crowd cheers!

Jaune: (V.O.) But we... we have...

Jaune and Toothless land upon the chief's dais, joined by Pyrrha, Stormfly, and the other dragon riders.

Jaune: (V.O.) OUR DRAGONS!

Toothless lets out a proud roar as Jaune look out over Berk, gleaming with pride.

CUT TO:

END TITLE: HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2


End file.
